nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Getting Organized and Extra Credit
"Guide to: Getting Organized and Extra Credit" is a season 3 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Getting Organized Sweeney asks everyone to turn in last night's homework, but Ned's stuff is such a mess that he can't find it. He opens up his backpack and a tornado of papers burst all over the place. Moze tells him he needs to get organized, but Ned says he's fine. He opens up his locker and an avalanche of clutter tumbles on top of him. Cookie rushes up to them, saying that their usual snack, Fruit-Nola bars, are no longer in the vending machine, and have been replaced by mini-powdered donuts. Moze and Cookie leave to right this wrong. Sweeney walks by and says that a cluttered locker leads to a cluttered mind. Ned denies that his mind is cluttered. Moze and Cookie ask the guy who stocks the vending machines about the Fruit-Nola bars. He says he was told not to deliver them anymore. Crubbs comes up to the vending machine, excited to get his mini-powdered donuts. Back in science class, Sweeney says he hopes everyone remembered that Wednesday is Quiz Day, and it's clear Ned forgot. He can't even find a pencil in his backpack so he asks Lance Widget if he can borrow one. Cookie and Moze try to convince Crubbs to put the Fruit-Nola bars back in the vending machine, but he says no. Mr. Pal gives them the idea to round up a group of students to stand up to Crubbs. They try organizing a protest, but Crubbs crashes it and threatens to give everyone detention if they don't get to class. Ned gets an F on his science quiz. Sweeney says the quiz was a warm-up before Friday's test, which is the last one before report cards go out. Ned points out that it's still Quiz Day, and asks for a make up quiz. Sweeney tells Ned to come by his room at sixth period. Moze and Cookie have started a petition to bring back the Fruit-Nola bars, which was signed by over 200 students. Crubbs says he'll take a look at the signatures, which will take up until graduation. Ned forgets about the make up quiz and rushes to his classroom. Sweeney offers to give him expert organizing help from the Super Nerdy Organized Super Squad (Evelyn Kwong, Albert Wormenheimer, and Lance Widget). Albert advises him to get rid of clutter once a week and to mark every important assignment on a calendar he can tack up in his locker. Evelyn says to lay out his clothes every night for more time in the morning. Lance tells him to use accordion folders to keep track of all his stuff. Moze finally comes up with the idea of a sit-in protest, where everyone (including the teachers) cuts class and sits quietly outside the main office until Crubbs brings back the Fruit-Nola bars. Crubbs threatens them with detention and expulsion but they don't budge. Finally, he gives up and agrees to bring back the Fruit-Nola bars. Thanks to the organizing tips, Ned passes the big test on Friday. Tips *Get rid of clutter in your backpack and locker once a week. *Always go calendar, and mark down the days that a quiz, test or special events are coming up *Always have writing utensils handy. *Accordion folders rock! *Lay out your clothes every night for more time in the morning. Part 2: Extra Credit Ned goes to four of his teachers and asks them where he stands in terms of his grade, since he promised his mom he wouldn't bring home any C's. All four of those teachers say he's getting a C+. He asks if there's anything he can do to bump his grade up quickly, and they all assign him some extra credit. Cookie's parents have given him an emergency credit card, and Moze shows her extra credit project for Sweeney's class: a volcano. Cookie says everyone does a volcano and Ned says it's played out. Cookie's pencil breaks, and he uses his emergency credit card to buy new pens for himself and everyone else in class. Moze brings her volcano to Sweeney's class, and he tells her to put it on the extra credit table. Moze finds the table is full of other volcano projects and decides to come up with something better. She gets help from Gordy to build it. Ned was simultaneously working on four different projects until Gordy crashes into everything and it's all ruined. Cookie orders an extra large pizza for the cafeteria. Ned decides to do one project for all four subjects, and goes for building a pyramid with architectural dynamics for math, linguistic hieroglyphics for English, historical stuff for social studies, and the constructive physics for science. Moze takes from concrete from a construction site on campus to use for her volcano. She wants to raise her volcano by another fifteen feet, which would require knocking out an entire section of the second floor, but Moze convinces Gordy to do it. Ned gets his project approved by his teachers. Cookie buys a high-tech stereo system for his locker and a pony and Ned realizes Cookie doesn't know how a credit card works. Moze reroutes the furnace up into the volcano's main shaft to give it some authentic heat. Ned takes the pyramid to Mr. Pal and iTeacher, who both grade it well. He takes it to Sweeney next, who says he'll grade it later. They wrestle over it, and it wheels out into the hall, where it is seen by Dr. Xavier. All four teachers claim Ned made it for their class. Ned decides he needs help from Claire Sawyer, Future Lawyer. Claire defends Ned, saying that there's no Polk rule against making one project for four different subjects. The teachers all admit the idea was clever, and bump up his average to a B-. Sweeney goes to grade Moze's volcano, but Moze is getting very carried away with her project and Gordy is a little scared. Moze realizes what she's become and how she let one project take over her life. Sweeney comes by and asks about the volcano, so Gordy decides to let her detonate it. Cookie is walking around school with his pony when the volcano erupts; as a result, the pony, now scared, drags Cookie around the school. Sweeney says Moze will get an A+ as soon as she gives him the written part, which causes Moze to realize she had forgotten about the written portion of her report. Cookie finds himself lost in a remote desert. He calls for help, but he's over his credit card limit, so he is stuck with no way out. Tips *Tip#370.AEC - Ask your teachers for extra credit. *Tip#370.WP - Don't forget the written part. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Co-starring *Michelle Kim as Evelyn Kwong *Adam Cagley as Lance Widget Category:Episodes Category:Season 3